


Delphinium

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (left_handed_moth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Jenny lives because shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr: Delphinium, Hybrid symbolizes big-heartedness, fun, lightness and levity. It also indicates ardent attachment.A snapshot of Jenny and Willow before Willow heads off to college.





	Delphinium

Willow glanced around at the apartment, trying to figure out where a person might sit, or place their foot.

Jenny smiled, ‘Trust me, there’s a path.  Just, shoes off, because everything not on the path is too valuable to stomp.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”  Jenny unlaced her boots and set them alongside two other pairs, floral Docs and tall something-or-others with heels.

Willow smiled and pointed.  “Frog socks!”

“Toads.”

“How can you tell?”

“Toads have more attitude.”  Jenny gestured at the framed and un-framed art on the walls, the occult and just funky-looking objects on the tables,nnd at the books–Giles probably felt pretty smug knowing Jenny had this many books.  “Take what you may need,” she said grandly.

“What…where do I start?”

“Well, witchy things are there and there–” she pointed, “–techie stuff is on that shelf, and I didn’t set any clothes out because I didn’t know if you were my size.  Coffee?”

“Not unless you want me to vibrate through the floor.”

“Fair.”

Jenny ducked into the other room.

Willow headed over to the witchy things, then realized that she’d need Jenny to tell her what they actually were before she took any.

She walked in after Jenny.  The kitchen, was small, and decidedly less stuffed than the main room.

“So, what is all this?” asked Willow.

“You’re looking at the common Janna-cave at the end of its typical natural lifespan.”

Willow’s heart sank.  That’s why she was giving things away.  “You’re leaving?”

“I’ve never lived in one place all that long.  And I should.  Angel’s heading to LA, and I’m supposed to keep an eye on him, still.”

“Oh.”  Willow looked down.

“But I’m not leaving.”

“You could have led with that.”

“Yeah, sorry.”  Jenny brushed back her hair sheepishly.  “No need for suspense there.  But this is how I’ve lived.  Settle in someplace for school, or for Angel, or both, pile up on neat things, things that delight me, then give away all but what I can’t bear to part with.  It was one suitcase.  Now it’s three, so clearly I’ve moved up in the world.”

Willow must have eaten her dense flakes this morning, because she really wasn’t sure what Jenny was getting at.  “Yeah, but if you’re staying…”

“Then I need some more room.”

Willow couldn’t argue with that.

“Listen.  I was thinking about leaving.  Rupert and I are both looking for work, but…” she trailed off.

“Right, Buffy.”

Jenny looked into Willow’s eyes with a firm sort of warmth.  “Not just her.  It’s not just me attached to Rupert attached to Buffy.  We’re all…us, now.  I can’t–” she half shrugged, half-flailed–“not.”  The coffee was done, and she poured herself a cup.

“Come on,” she said, “let’s find you something cool for your dorm wall.”


End file.
